


War of Hearts

by birthdaycupcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Dreams, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycupcake/pseuds/birthdaycupcake
Summary: This story revolves around the lives of Royalty, with powerful acting Omega’s instead of an Alpha’s rule. Omega’s are viewed as powerful and all seeing, since most have certain powers that they can use for their protection. But apparently that doesn't apply to Tobio, the only Alpha to be born with a gift.





	1. Mirror - Chase Goehring

**Author's Note:**

> Høsten : An event that happens every spring, An Omega at the age of Eighteen will be able to choose an Alpha as their mate. This event takes up to Three days when all Omegan Royalty are in the chosen Country, where they will find an Alpha that has been chosen by their county's Council / Royal Elders.

Tobio wasn’t like the other kids his age, when most were preoccupied with playing around with animals and just being normal five year olds, Tobio was talking to adults and learning far more faster than any normal child. Immediately after the age of ten, Tobio was being taught by very powerful Alpha’s how to sword fight and was taught many forms of attack and self-defense. No matter what the circumstance was Tobio was always a few steps ahead of others, which is why he was very surprised when his father told him he had to go to the Høsten this year.

“I still don’t understand why I have to go to this, it’s not like anyone would take interest in me…” Tobio grumbles under his breath. Currently the three royals of Hersveit were in their car on their way to Katze, their chauffeur driving them to the airport.

“We’ve talked about this Tobio, because you’re the only Alpha with a gift, the council wants you to mate with a powerful Omega to rule our country.” Hajime tells his son, his voice already strained and patience running _very_ thin. Touru calms his Alpha with the palm of his hand on his mates shoulder.

“Don’t be so difficult Tobio, we want what’s best for you and if the council say you have to mate, then you will. Besides how difficult would this be for you, Mm? Mattsun and Makki are going and so are we, so you won’t be alone.” Touru’s calm but stern voice rains down on any uncertain atmosphere.

Though it seems Tobio didn’t get the memo, “You’re pregnant, what’s the point of me even finding a mate if you’re just going to have another child…” His parents look at him in surprise and confusion, His voice was soft and sounded a bit hurt as well. They were unsure of how to continue the conversation and instead opted on staying silent for the rest of the trip.

By the time they’ve reached the airport, Tobio was already exhausted and wanted nothing more than his bed to lay on and rest forever. His gives a deep sigh as they reach the private side of the airport where they are reunited with their, as Tobio likes to call them, knights. Though technically they’re bodyguards

Mattsun and Makki make their way out of their vehicle followed by two new faces Tobio’s never seen. “Prince Tobio,” They bow respectfully to him, though he can see their knowing smirks, ”This is Shigeru Yahaba and Kentarou Kyoutani, they will be with you during the duration of the trip. Me and Takahiro will be with the King and Queen.” Issei says to him, but he can’t seem to process it very well or he’s imagining this. He has to be, there’s no way that his parents assigned knights to protect him. I mean c’mon! He’s an Alpha with a gift, the only Alpha in the world to be born with a gift!

He turns to his parents knowing eyes, they knew he wouldn’t agree to this but they did it anyway. In the background, he didn’t spot Makki giving Mattsun a twenty. “You assigned guards to me?” He growls to his parents, he glares at them as much he could but he knew it wouldn’t do anything, much less to Hajime since that man was the Queen of glares. “Why?”

“Tobio, don’t be unreasonable, we had to for your protection. You know we love you, so we assigned the two best bodyguards, aside from Makki and Mattsun. Besides it’s not like they’re going to be by your side the whole _time_ , they’ve been train to stay out of sight.” Touru’s calm voice just serves to annoy Tobio even more, now don’t get him wrong he loves his mother, very very much, he’s just not in the mood for any of this today.

Tobio just grumbles and heads to the stairs of the plane taking them to Katze already having enough of today and is hoping for a quick nap, after all he’ll be in a plane with his parents for eight _hours_. He picks a seat fairly fast hoping to being able to sit by himself, but his parents didn’t seem to get the message. They sat right in front of him, enjoying themselves by snuggling as close as possible, not really noticing Tobio’s dismay.

He loves his parents, and had always wanted to find a mate so he’d be able to show them off like his parents seem to do with each other. Touru always finding a way to proclaim his love and happiness with Hajime, or when Touru isn’t looking Hajime would ward off any unwanted attention by always hugging his king next to him. It’s cute and it’s who they are but Tobio’s not sure he can do that, he’s had a very few relationships (none of which ended up lasting) and each time his lovers would say rude or mean things behind his back, as if he would never hear them. He _always_ ends up hearing about them.

“Tobio’s really bad at loving someone.”

“That guy is too high maintenance.”

“He’s always so quiet, it’s kinda creepy.”

“He’s really annoying, like take a hint man!”

Tired of watching his parents happiness, he ends up moving closer to Makki and Mattsun before the plain kicks off. Makki notices the prince’s unease and taps Mattsun to start a conversation. “So Tobio, you excited to be married off?” He starts but Tobio just looks even more annoyed at the mention of the Høsten, the two bodyguards aren’t sure how to continue and stare at the prince. Kentarou pops up and sits right by the prince, not noticing (or caring) about the atmosphere. He stares right at Tobio, and the two make a sort of connection like they understood each other. “Do you like video games?”

Tobio’s eyes light just a little bit, They continue to talk about everything they’re interested. From Games to Swords or weapons, it seemed like they would talk like no one was there. Which was a lucky break for the two bodyguards in front of them. Touru watches as his son makes friends with the new bodyguard and is glad he found Kentarou, he’d planned to introduce them earlier on but the Alpha had started a new relationship with Shigeru and had taken a few weeks off as their honeymoon. Kentarou wasn’t an idiot, he knew he was being used to ease the prince’s loneliness but he felt at ease about it himself.

He wasn’t one to make friends and had found it hard to get along with anyone besides Shigeru, minus the royal couple and the head bodyguards, but he found himself grinning at stupid puns the prince made or enjoying the small debates here and there. Just normal things, like who would win in a fight Godzilla or a Giant Squid, or sometimes things like the best cars or best pianist. Though Tobio was surprised that Kentarou was able to play the piano, they challenged each other in a piano duel once they land or at least find a piano.

Slowly Tobio gets worn and doesn’t notice when he falls asleep as Kentarou talks about the many animals in his shared home. He slowly realizes he’s in a dream when his Ex-lovers materialized before him, laughing at him. Pointing their disgusting fingers at him. _“You really think anyone would love you?”_ A voice says, a male’s voice, his first crush. His first lover. Tobio confessed to him in confidence during his first year of middle school, he’d said yes but it felt like he had said no. As a week or two passed by, Tobio heard whispers behind his back. _“Is that really how he’s like?”_

_“I heard he’s really mean too! Poor Ryouta, he has to deal with a real brute of an Alpha!”_

_“Tobio isn’t capable of love, all he ever does is scowl and frown.”_ Tobio heard from behind him one day, Ryouta was talking to some of the upperclassmen, sounding as if he’d been beaten. The next day all the kids at school ignored him, even go as far as to bully him, but he wouldn’t tell his parents. No that would be accepting _failure_.

The next time he dated someone it was because she had confessed to him, he was happy and elated he never thought anyone would ever fall in love with him. But it didn’t last, like _always_. He wanted to show her he cared by buying her flowers and asking her out on dates, he never knew why she left him, but he hear the whispers again.

_“I hear he’s very clingy now, must be because Ryouta left him, poor Rika. Being used like that because he can’t get over Ryouta. I bet he’d hurt her too!”_

_“He was too much! He’d always call and ask where I was, like I was_ his _!”_

He stopped dating shortly after, not really caring what others said after that. He had become cold, unwavering to the masses calling him names or throwing his things. No one was afraid of him being a Royal, thinking they can get away with bullying a Prince. Eventually his mother found out when he had found a letter _‘to die’_ in Tobio’s bag. He had been furrious and demanded the people who were bullying his son to be captured and thrown to jail for treason, but Tobio didn’t want to reveal the names of the people who were responsible. He just wanted to move on.

And moved on he did, he became a Gift User in highschool and he wouldn’t have it any other way but being able to love someone other than his parents? Can he do that? _“Of course not, look at us Tobio!”_

He hadn’t realized he was looking at the pitch black floor, trying to hide his insecurities. _“You loved us! But we could never love you, who could! Your disgusting!”_ He hears Rika’s voice now, her shrill tone hurting his ears. _“You really think anyone would love an Alpha like you!”_

 _“Do you really think they won’t find out your past!”_ He hears another voice, if he remembers right he thinks it was Makoto, an upperclassman who had found out about his past school life as they dated for such a short period. His mother had suggested it since he kept glooming around the house. _“I did and I left you.”_

His words stung, and Tobio just wanted to wake up. Just wake up! Wake up wake _up wake up now!_ Hands were on his shoulders on his face and in his hair, he hadn’t realized he was sweating and breathing like he was dying. Everyone was looking at him, all their eyes were on him. Mattsun and Makki, his parents even the damn waitresses. He can see Kentarou and his mate standing on the side. He felt weak and _vulnerable,_ he hated this feeling. He hates it!

Tobio got up as fast he could and nearly ran to the restroom, “Tobio wait!” he hears his mother's call but he locks the door anyway. Can can hear the knocking on the other side, feel them telling him _it’s okay, just please. Please open the door Tobio._ He doesn’t. He stays there for a long time, just staring at the mirror, cursing himself. Close to an hour pass before he opens the door again. His mother already waiting outside, and smiles to him. Touru pets his cheek lovingly before hugging him tight, almost to say _“I’m sorry.”_

“You know we love you, Tobio, we just wanted you to find your other half. To find true happiness. We didn’t realize we were putting so much pressure on you, Forgive us?” His mother’s soft voice brings tears to his eyes. He just holds on tight to him, feeling the warmth only a mother can give. He nods his head to reassure his mother that he forgives them.

They sat down again in silence, waiting for their arrival to Katze.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two: Location - Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, Our long awaited Sunshine.  
> Also just so no one is confused, when an Alpha mates with an Omega the Alpha has to take the Omega's last name, its different for AlphaxAlpha or BetaxAlpha's though.

_“Can you tell me the story again, Mommy?” The young boy asked his mother, his orange hair ruffled from the wind. The two sitting at their very large garden watching as the sun sets. “The one about The Great War, Please?”_

_“Are you sure Shoyou? It’s not a very pleasant story.” His mother told him, but he wants to hear this story. He loves this story,_

_“I’m sure!! Please, Oh pretty please?” He looks up from his mother’s lap, eyes shining from the setting sun._

_“Very well, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He smiles brightly to his son, knowing full well it will not deter his sunshine attitude._

_“A long time ago, many evil Alpha’s ruled us all. All of them were unkind to the Omega’s and beta’s of this world, driving us away from our homes. Going as far as executing Alpha’s that helped Omega’s that were captured. Then one day the Goddess of the moon granted us with power, many say it was because at night we would beg the Gods to help those of us in the cells they put would us in. One by one the Kings that ruled us with an ironedfist began to fall. But they fought back._

_The God of sun gave them a gift to fight a war between those gifted by Artemis and those favored by Apollo. An Alpha with great power, but only one Alpha was granted such great power. An Alpha so powerful that they nearly brought us Omega’s to extinction. Then the Goddess Hera decided to help us. She made an Omega so powerful that they were made of clay. ‘No mere Mortal can give birth to an Omega this strong, remember this day Mortals. For it will stay with you forever.’ Hera said as she left her child in the arms of the very mortals she hates._

_But she had not planned for the Omega to fall in love with the Alpha, though they loved each other so much the Alpha gave their life to end the war. Through their grief the Omega gave birth to their child, a child of war and peace named Amare. As time went, the Omega gave more and more children to the world, each one a gift only us Omega’s have now. Though no one is certain what happen to the first child or any child afterwards. Many were just glad the war of many years had ended”_

_“Does that mean we are related to Gods, Mommy?”_

_“I don’t know, Shouyou, but maybe one day we will find out.”_

_“Mommy?”_

_“Yes dear?”_

_“Daddy’s an Alpha, does that mean he’s evil?” His mother laughs._

_“God's no, Your father is the biggest softie I know! Just because there was a war between us, does not mean we cannot set aside our differences and find peace, my love. After the Great War many Alpha’s and Omega’s reconciled with one another. Many created families together. Many found peace and love during the war.”_

_“Do you think we will ever have another war?”_

_“No, we will not. These are just stories Shouyou. You won’t have to worry about all that. We are at peace now, we don’t have to fear the dark.”_

_“Mommy?”_

_“Yes, my Love?”_

_“I love you.”_

 

Shoyou Sugawara was a morning child, always up before dawn ready to see the sunrise, always ready to start a new day. But lately the child born with the first rays of sun, has been rising to late in the afternoon. _It’s that dream again._

“Shouyou! You have to get ready, please open the door.” Shoyou hears his nanny yell to him, an Omega whose been with him since birth. “Your mother asks for you, please be ready before he comes, Gods know what he’ll do if you stay in again! Are you even there? Shouyou?” Asahi knocks on his door again, this time a bit more frantic than the last.

“I’m sorry!” Shouyou yells to the other, he gets up fast from his bed and runs to get the door unlocked. _I overslept again!_

Asahi barges in shortly after Shoyou opens the door, “We’re supposed to be leaving for Katze soon! Gods Shouyou! Even your sister woke up earlier than you!” He yells all while trying to grab clothes for the prince, though Shouyou isn’t bothered much by it. He gets ready to shower first before Asahi has the chance to stick him in itchy clothing, The giant Omega running through his room, grabbing a large suitcase and begins to throw clothes in. “You didn’t even pack!”

Shouyou runs to the bathroom before the other Omega can give him the kicked puppy look, grabbing any clothes that were thrown at him. Soon he was on his way out the door, his family waiting patiently in the car. “What happen Shou? I thought you’d be the most excited about this!” He hears his sister taunt him, he can practically feel her smirk.

“S-shut up! I was up all night…” He pouts at her, hanging his head low, “Where’s Mom and Dad? I thought they’d be in the same car as us?”

“Mom said that he wanted some ‘alone’ time with Dad, Don’t make that face! You’ll be getting a hubby soon too Shou!” She grins evilly at her older brother, Shouyou immediately blushes.

 _Soon, I’ll meet them soon._ His mood lifts just a bit. He has always been a very active child, even more so when his little sister was born. Shouyou still isn’t sure how his parents survived raising the two, though he suspected it was the help of their Nanny Asahi. He would never be able to thank the older Omega for the help he provided for their family, and wishes desperately to have the man right by their side at the moment. Unfortunately for Shouyou (Fortunately for Asahi), the older Omega was celebrating his union with the Royal Families Bodyguard Yuu Azumane.

“Are you nervous, Brother?” His sister catches his attention, showing her concern by placing her hand on his. “If it makes you feel better Hitoka will be going too, I think Kiyoko too but they’re always together. I still can’t believe Hitoka was able to be a Royal Bodyguard, you know that’s a really hard job to get-” She continues to talk but Shouyou just tunes her out.

Tomorrow they will arrive to Katze, Then on the next day the Høsten will begin, He’ll be able to find his mate. _I hope he’ll be kind, Like Dad!_

They arrive to the airport soon after, reuniting with his parents. “Momma Papa!” Natsu yells to them, running to catch up with the King and Queen.

“Shouyou, what happen this morning?” His mother calls out to him, he runs to go by his side.

“Good morning Mother, Father!” He kisses each on the cheek, hugging them by their sides. “I just slept late, nothing big!” He smiles brightly to them.

“Are you sure, Hun? I don’t want you getting sick soon, the Høsten can continue with or without you.” Koushi frowns to his son, looking at his husband for advice.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, right Shouyou?” Daichi says in response, kissing his distressed Omega’s cheek. “If he ends up getting sick, we can just return home. The Høsten happens every year, what’s missing one going to do?” He smiles cheerfully at his spouse, crushing down any worries between their family.

“I suppose so-”

“No, I’m alright really! I’m just excited!!” Shouyou practically screams at the top of his lungs, jumping up in the air to prove a point.

“Since it looks like he’ll be okay, can we please get on with it?” Natsu exclaims to them, already boarding the plane before her family could look for her, “I wanna see Katze sooner rather than later!”

Koushi laughs at his childrens never ending energy, Grabbing his Queens hand they enter the plane all together. Shouyou feels nervous, he feels like he’s gonna throw up, but he also feels so damn happy. He remembers reading books about The Høsten and wondered if it was as beautiful as all the books say it is, no one is allowed to take pictures or even draw the event. But somehow they always find the right words to describe the event.

The Høsten was how his parents met, it was the reason why he wanted so desperately for someone to love him regardless if they are Alpha or not. He just wants someone to love, someone to love him just as much, he wants a fairytale ending. He wants the happiness he sees when his parents dote on each other, to have his soul reach out to his love one.

_Soon, I’ll be there soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a full Character list of places what character goes where and what relationships are there but aren't shown yet, if anyone wants me to post it I'll be happy to. I really wanted to show the difference between Shou and Tobio, we'll see how things go (•̀⌄•́). I hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
